puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Ocean changelog/2011-1
This page archives the '''changelog' for the Ice Ocean for the first half of 2011. The complete changelog can be viewed at Ice Ocean changelog. =2011-06-24= *Bottled Ship lifetime is now 60 days *Added portrait images for the Enthralled Mask and Gator (previous Ice release notes mentioned they weren't ready yet) *Expedition Compasses will no longer be removed if you happen to fight a BK of the same type as the compass, but not actually spawned by the compass. *When a vessel sinks, all items on the navigation table will be removed, and all cannons will reset back to being unloaded. *It should no longer be possible to re-enter a stationary expedition while the sinking of the vessel is taking place. *"Ship Repair" has been renamed to "Ship Salvaging". *Removed Shanghais (all Shanghais have already been migrated to Rogue Marks) *Some cosmetic changes to the Rogue Mark Shoppe. Services have been broken out into tabs. *Familiar and pet rename and recolor services are no longer available for Pieces of Eight. They can now only be purchased with now Rogue Marks. *Clicking on a pet, familiar, or deed now offers menu options that will take you to the Rogue Mark Shoppe for all your renaming or recoloring needs. =2011-06-17= *New Crown of Chaos design available in exchange for Vargas trinkets. *New Cursed Isles rewards from chests: **Chaos Cauldron and Cursed Altar (furniture) **Enthralled Mask **Alligator pet **Note: the mask and alligator are not yet displaying in portraits *Bugfix for repairing sunken ships from within a shipyard bazaar. =2011-06-13= *Ship Repairs **Ships that are sunk in battle can now be restored to their former glory. At the time of sinking, the deed-holder will be granted a bottle containing an image of their sunken ship. **To have the ship repaired, bring the bottle to a shipyard and select the new "Repair yer Ship" option. Then drag your bottled ship onto the shipyard interface. **Your bottled ship will be passed to the shipyard where it will be used to reconstruct your ship as it was (including paint, furniture, props, and name). The cost is equal to constructing a new ship of that class, and requires the same commodities, amount of labor, and doubloons (on doubloon oceans). ***For LE ships, the cost is the same as the base ship type. For example, repairing a sunken Phantom-class sloop requires the same commodities and labor as constructing a new, regular sloop. **When the repairs are completed and the order is delivered, the pirate who paid for the repairs at the shipyard will be granted the new vessel deed. =2011-05-20= *Rogue Marks **Rogue Marks are a new reward item given to players who support Puzzle Pirates and Three Rings by referring new players to the game, purchasing Doubloons, or subscribing. While similar to Shanghai Points, Rogue Marks are an individual reward: they are a stackable item that is stored in the Miscellaneous section of your Booty, rather than a running total on a crew's info page. They can be traded between players just like any other item. Eventually, Rogue Marks will replace Shanghais. **Rogue Marks can be exchanged for various types of renames (ships, crews, buildings, familiars, etc), as well as a new Chart Box item. The Chart Box can contain a random Sea Monster map, Expedition Chart, Expedition Compass, or inter-archipelago map. **To exchange Rogue Marks, click on one and select "Rogue Mark shop". This will bring up a page with the full list of exchanges available. **To facilitate testing on Ice, Rogue Marks will be distributed through events in the coming days. *Now available in exchange for cursed isles trinkets (via a design at the trading post) - the Cursed-Class Sloop. *Brigand Kings may now appear for very mighty ships, such as well-staffed Grand Frigates. Note, however, that Kings may flee before the battle begins if they don't like the odds. *Reworked the handling of Brigand King crews and adjusted the calculation of the crew size & skill. *Skull/ZombieHand/BK Trinkets no longer require the trinket to be one you specifically earned in order to be displayed in your portrait. =2011-04-25= * Fixed bug where Brigand King expeditions were remaining active when they should have been complete. * Fixed bug which resulted in being engaged by invisible brigands. * Modified the Explorers' Hall to increase the rate of small/medium expeditions appearing and to decrease the rate at which large/huge expeditions appear. =2011-04-22= * Fixed bug where Brigand King ship names would be seen with non-Brigand-King ships. * Fixed bug where Yu Jian's sword type (The "Jian") was showing its name incorrectly. * Fixed missing Fanchuan product name. * Fixed bug on Mac Java 1.5 that caused the Job Status panel to not correctly show its contents on opening. * Updated German & Spanish translations. * Fixed the way that Explorers' Halls choose between Brigand King compasses and other types of charts. * Brigand King vessels now show appropriate crew name for the king. =2011-04-21= * Changed Brigand King Expeditions: ** A new item type, Brigand King Compasses, may be purchased at the Explorers' Hall. Placing this on your charting table will trigger an expedition. The compass will disappear after you've had a battle with the king in question. ** Brigand King ships are only visible and attackable by the ship which has an expedition for it. ** Brigand King ship names now follow the same naming as the blockade ships for that king. ** Note that Brigand King expeditions are also still available as an additional reward for defeating brigands. * Renamed "Light Junk" to "Fanchuan" to prevent name confusion with "Junk". * New Asian-themed furniture: Iron Lantern, Stone Lantern, Bonsai, and Taiko Drum. * Samurai Helmet now requires a design, available from the trading post for Madam Yu Jian trinkets, to purchase. * New hat available at tailors (no design required): Qing hat. * Added new furniture available in trade for brigand king trinkets at the trading post: banners for each king. =2011-04-12= * New Vessel: Light Junk: 4 Large cannons, 12 max crew, 3 movement per combat turn. * New Brigand King: Madam Yu Jian, who tends to set sail on Junks and Light Junks * New hat available at tailors: Samurai Helmet * You can now view your job status from within a shoppe you work at, including the ability to switch to the current job offer if it differs from yours. * Upon opening a wrapped present or black box, show more clearly what was inside. * Fixed a bug where attempting to join a skeleton/zombie fray didn't tell you immediately that you couldn't join. * Clarify on the "Employment" tab when you're not actually working at your jobs due to expired badges or dormant crafting skills. =2011-03-21= * Fix some bugs with the Atlantean War Frigate scenes. * Fix a bug with the placement of crossed candycanes. * A few behind-the-scenes bits. =2011-03-16= * New Atlantean-themed items available at the Trading Post, including the War Frigate (Atlantean Class), a banner, and some shipboard gear. * Fix a bug where a change in island governor was not immediately reflected in some places. * Fix a bug with the holding the Azarbad oil lamp trinket in portraits. * Fix a bug related to pets who are following you initially showing up in strange places in the scene. =2011-02-22= * Fix some coloring problems on the new items, both in scene and in portraits. * Rename Elite Corsair's Coat/Hat to Notorious Corsair's Coat/Hat. * Fix message claiming the new furniture requires Illustrious reputation when it actually requires Celebrated. =2011-02-17= * New "elite" items - require a pirate to have achieved a certain level of reputation in order to wear or place. Note that this is based on having ever earned the trophy for the level, so once you reach the level, if you later drop below it, you'll still be able to use your item. These items are available from the tailor and the furnisher. ** Elite Corsair's Coat and Hat - Each require any one trophy for Illustrious reputation. ** Conqueror's sword rack - A wall-mounted sword rack, requiring the trophy for Celebrated Conqueror. ** Magnate's treasure chest - A huge chest (can be placed open or closed), giving access to your coffers, requiring the trophy for Celebrated Magnate. ** Explorer's shelf - A collection of charts and globes and navigational gear, giving access to Yer known world, requiring the trophy for Celebrated Explorer. ** Patron's card table - A card table giving access to hearts/spades/poker, requiring the trophy for Celebrated Patron. * Show the mission you're currently on from the mission board. * Fix a bug allowing a sea battle to occur just after an expedition was entered. * Some behind-the-scenes changes to improve the login process. * Various small server performance improvements. =2011-01-28= * A large number of new trophies related to: Carpentry, Sailing, Navigation, Swordfighting, Rumble, Pillaging, and Reputation. NOTE: The carpentry trophies take into account previous achievements, none of the other puzzle-based trophies do. =2011-01-14= * Added sound to go with the vikings' arrival at the outpost. * Added various translations. =2011-01-13= * Unstick stuck ratings. * Viking Defense expedition changes. ** Added new viking prize furniture available at the trading post. Again, these prices are a temporary ice-only price reduction. ** Fix a bug where restarting your client while on a viking-defense expedition would result in a black screen. ** Fix a bug where pirates weren't correctly being pulled into gunning after being on the island for a while. ** Decrease how much damage the vikings take per cannon shot. ** The guns of the old shore battery now start out dirty instead of clean. ** Added a new Viking-related trophy. (No, I'm not telling you what specifically it's for!) * More exciting behind-the-scenes changes which will hopefully stay more behind said scenes than the ratings ones did. =2011-01-07= * New expedition available from the Explorers' Hall - Defend a small island village against attacking Vikings ** Pirates start by manning the village's old shore gun battery to pummel the approach viking longships. ** Once the vikings reach shore, pirates must fend them off in either swordfight or rumble. Vikings will have damage blocks based on the pirates' gunning performance. ** Pirates are rewarded with pieces of eight. If subscribed or holding a pirate badge they also receive a viking trinket. ** Trinkets can be redeemed at the Trading Post for fancy prizes (Currently the Frost-class Longship Design and a Berserker Helm, more to come soon!). NOTE: Trading post items are temporarily reduced in price on Ice. Expect higher prices on other oceans! * Fix a bug where brand new pirates wouldn't see rewards for their account until their second login. * Various ratings-related behind-the-scenes server changes. Category:History